The night my world ended
by crimsonqueenofgoddesses
Summary: This is the night Ethan Nakamura decided to leave camp, but he haves to say good-bye to a certain somebody. It's better than it sounds. It's my first fanfic


**A/N:I do not own Percy Jackson series or Ethan Nakamura. I only own Jayla Clark**

It was eleven-thirty at night and I was making my way to the lake. I'm planning on leaving Camp Half-Blood for good and join the Titans. I'm stuck in the Hermes cabin, undetermined because my mother, Nemesis, doesn't have her own cabin. When Luke offered us to join with the Titan, I already knew what I'm going to do, but it took me two weeks to come up with my decision. Why you ask? It's all because of my grilfriend of a year and a half name Jayla Clark. I honestly don't know if I can face her during the battle. Maybe if I convice her to join up with me, we can still be together.

I made it to the lake in five mintues and instantly spotted her under the tree facing the lake. With every step I was taking I was becoming more and more anxious. She looked up at me when she heard me getting closer and smiled. I can tell she's nervous because she was bitting her bottom lip which she does every time she's nervous or anxious. I sat down next to her and kissed her on the top of the head then her cheek. She leaned her head on my right shoulder and intertwine our fingers together.

We stared at the lake fo eight minutes when I got up the enough courage to tell her what I was planning on doing.

"Jayla," I said with a shaky voice. "You know that I love you right?"

"Yeah," She answered. "Are you breaking up with me? If you are just get it over and done with now."

"What? No I'm not breaking up with you." You probably break up with me though, I thought to myself

She let out a sigh and said, "If you not breaking up with me then what is it then?"

"You know how some of us demigods are joining the Titan side?" I asked.

"Yeah. What does that have to do wi-" She stopped mid word and backed away from me

"No, no, no," she shook her head with tears pouring from her eyes.

I moved closer to her with my hands out, "Jayla"

"Don't touch me," she yelled, backing farther away from, still shaking her head. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Just listen to what I have to say Jayla," I pleaded, looking into her eyes.

"There's nothing for you to say. "She said, throwing her hands in the air. "You going over to the Titan side what is there to say."

"Jayla, please. Just let me explain," I begged her.

"Fine," she said, turning her back to me.

"Can you face me please?" I don't want her to face me, I don't know if I cn take the look on her face. She shook her head no, and I let out a sigh of relief. "All I have to say is that I no longer have respect for the Gods. They don't care abou their kids, just themselves. My mother doesn't even have her own cabin here and I can't take staying in that crowded Hermes cabin any longer."

"That doesn't mean you should join up with them, you can wait it out," She snifled, her back still to me.

"You should join me," I knew I shouldn't have said that.

She turned around quick fast and slapped me so hard I tasted blood in my mouth. "I will never betray my father or my family like that." She was seething now, her fist was balled up and she was breathing hard.

"Your father doesn't give a flying fuck about you," I said. Why am I keep digging myself inot a bigger hole?

"Yes, he does," she sounded uncertain with a little doubt in her voice. " I know he does."

"If he does, why didn't he claim you yet?" I asked. "He claimed Percy when he first came here and you was here before he was."

"Shut up Ethan," he whole tiny body shaking.

"What? I'm just stating the truth," She even knows it's the truth, she doesn't want to beileve it.

"You only think of yourself," She said, turning her back towards me again.

"How can you say that?" I was pratically yelling now. "You know I care about you and only you Jayla."

"If you do why are you joing the Titans," she yelled punching my chest. I keep forgetting she's quite strong when she wants to be. "You know in the end we going to see each other in battle."

"I know that," I mumbled

"What if the Titan-we-do-not-speak-of wants you to kill me personally," she asked looking into my eyes. "Will you kill me?"

I never though of that before, I don't know what I'll do. I won't be able to forgive myself for killing her. Surely Kronus wouldn't want to kill Jayla, I don't even think he knows about her, unless Luke told him about her.

"That's what I thought," she snarled. "You will kill me."

"No, I wouldn't Jay-"I started to say.

"Yes you would Ethan don't even lie." She said. I can tell she wants to smack me so bad right now. "You know what Ethan, we're done." 

"Jayla please. We can make it work some how." I pleaded.

"How Ethan,"She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know we figure something out." I said, holding out my hand to her.

She began to walk away from me then she turned around and said. "If I ever see you in battle I won't hesitate to kill you. Oh, and by the way don't I.M. me either, I will diconnect you." 

She walked away from me and never looked back, but I knew she was crying. I never felt so much pain in my entire life until today. It felt like my heart was being set on fire and beign stomped on.

I stood staring at the lake for at least half an hour when I decided to leave camp forever. This is the night my world ended and where my hatred towards the Gods began. I lost the only person that actually believed in me to never seeing her beautiful face again. I will from now until my last days love Jayla Marie Clark.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
